


Getting in Character

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geek girls need to stick together, or at least that's your excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting in Character

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt, ["Imagine noticing Jo at college and trying to help her fit in"](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/117127447230/imagine-noticing-jo-when-shes-at-college-and) over at [SPNFemslashImagines](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/). Hope nobody minds a few Buffy references.

“Yeah, okay, Buffy,” you hear someone say in a mean voice. “Like that would ever happen.”

You look over and see a blonde girl across the mostly-empty cafeteria glaring daggers at some stuck-up cheerleader type. Exactly the type that aggravates you on a daily basis in class. Perfect make-up and convinced she’s better than everyone else in the room So, of course you do the most logical thing. You pick up your tray and go over to join the blonde. You weren’t really looking forward to eating alone anyway, even if you were supposed to be finishing that chapter for Bio.

She looks up at you warily as you plunk your tray down on the table. Only a little soda goes over the edge of your glass, and you count that as a point in favor of a dramatic entrance.

“Hi there,” you say quickly. “I heard you’re Buffy. Guess that makes me Willow, and you”—you look up at the cheerleader—“must be Cordelia.”

That gets you an eye roll.

Well, if she’s going to stay in character ...

“Have fun with the psychic migraines,” you add with a grin as Queen Bitch saunters away.

Once the two of you are alone, the blonde says, “So, uh, thanks, Willow.”

“It’s really Y/N,” you reply with a chuckle. 

“Jo,” she replies. She’s still eying you like you might suddenly sprout tentacles or something, but if she’s been getting picked on like that a lot, you figure she’s entitled.

“Nice to meet you, Jo,” you say. “So, who’d you stake to get her on your case?”

“Stakes don’t even work,” she muttered, then looked up at you again. If you didn’t know better, you’d swear that was guilt in her chocolate-brown eyes.

“Ummm,” you say usefully. What you say next is probably going to determine whether or not this was a colossally bad idea. “Might want to save comments like that for whatever game you picked that up in. You know, just to avoid getting hassled by the Cordelias in the world.”

“Probably shouldn’t punch their boyfriends when they pinch me in the ass either,” she says with a wry look, “but that’s not about to stop me.”

“I mean, that kinda depends where you punch them,” you say with a shrug. “Solar plexus might be effective, but the embarrassment’s only temporary. The nose, on the other hand, makes for a more lasting reminder.”

A smile blooms across her face. “You know, Y/N, I think I’m gonna like you.”

“Same here.” You think you’re probably in “goofy grin” territory, but it isn’t scaring her away yet, so that’s all to the good. “So, when’s your next class?”

“Tomorrow,” she says. “You?”

“Got Bio in an hour.” You frown. You really ought to be reading, but you really don’t want to say so.

“With Ms. Delacour?”

Your eyes feel like they want to pop out of your face. “Yeah, why?”

“I’m in her ten o’clock class. She went over some really cool stuff today that you guys are probably gonna do later ...”

So now, instead of reading, you should probably be paying attention to the preview Jo’s giving you, but you’re trying to figure out the coolest way to ask if she wants to study together. Everything you can think of, though, sounds like some dumb high school line.

“... I mean, if you want,” she trails off.

Oh crap. What did you miss?

“It’s okay,” she says. “Study groups are kinda high school, I guess.”

“No, not at all,” you blurt. “I am definitely down with the whole studying together idea.”

Her smile is a little wobbly as if she doesn’t know what to make of you, but her voice is enthusiastic as she says, “It’s a date then. This table or the nearest free one at five and we can plan from there.”

You nod as she finishes off her soda and picks up her tray to go. You realize you’re still nodding after she left.

“Apparently I’m staying in character too,” you mutter as you pull out your textbook and slap it down next to your tray. That’s okay. You can deal with that, especially if Jo turns out to be your Tara.


End file.
